conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornwall
Cornwall is the largest city in Nabonidus. Cornwall is seen to many as being the leading city in economics, technology, politics, culture and military. It is also the second most mercantile city, only to be preceded by Kerkopoes. Position Being close to the River of Sighs, it is a good trade route. It is also in the middle of a great field of resources. 1000s of people travel to Cornwall every day to take part in ceremonies, buisness, or events. Politics Cornwall is the place where the King and Queen of Nabonidus reside. They are King Furman and Queen Thera. They are both quite popular among the citizens of Cornwall, even though several events have happened where it seemed they were foolish. Cornwall is allies with almost every city in Nabonidus. Military The military of Cornwall is the largest in Nabonidus even though they have not been to combat for a few years. The city is surrounded by stone walls and knights patrol them. However, they are usually cold and rude to people. Religion Cornwall is a city that tolerates many religion. However, there was a time when anyone found worshipping any gods save the four major dieties were persecuted. However, after the Great Fire, tolerance has been issued towards those worshippers. Culture Due to the many people living in Cornwall, the culture there is exotic. Food Meat and fish are sold daily at the market. However, only the wealthy can afford them. The poor make do with potatoes and tomatoes from their gardens. Wine is a beverage that is common in Cornwall. Art Many frescoes and statues can be spotted in Cornwall, several of them famous throughout Nabonidus. It is sometimes called a city trying to disguise itself as a museum. Crimes There are several clans in Cornwall that have wars going on in the streets. Being the largest city in Nabonidus, the crime there is abundant. The south side of the city is filled with bandits, theives and clan members. However, the north side of the city is much better because of all the guards patrolling the streets; the King and Queen reside there. History The history of Cornwall is similar to a fairy tale and it is very unique. Many books and editions were written on it. However, the best and most reliable one is 'Cornwall's History:A Fairy Tale'. Gates The four main gatse of Cornwall represent the four major dieties of Nabonidus. However, legend has it that they used to serve as representations of something else. Stories also state that there are secret entrances to Cornwall. Transportation Boating to Cornwall is common since Cornwall is right beside the River of Sighs. Walking and carts are allowed as well. Underground passageways(not the ones that the stories quip about) are also very popular. But it is uneasy walking there due to several checkpoints. Banks Cornwall has four banks. The first one is towards the east of the city. It is often used for barters and trade. The bank to the west of Cornwall is the oldest bank in Nabonidus. It is the most popular bank to use for tourists. It is also a popular place for smiths since it is right across from the anvils. The bank in the Cooks' Guild is publicly used but offers higher prices than the other banks in Cornwall. Only the cooks will be able to access the banks with their regular prices. The world-famous Nabonidus Trade Company also has its main headquaters in Cornwall. The lobby contains a bank. It is the largest bank in Cornwall. Shopping There are many shops in Cornwall, but it isn't only the toursits who like shopping that come here; many legends or stories tell of the protagonist buying his or her trademark weapon in the Cornwall market. Temples Cornwall has three temples:the Magnificent Giant Temple, the Great Fish temple and the Great Dog temple. Since the King and Queen worship the Great Dog, they also have a private chapel in their castle. Pubs All the four pubs in Cornwall sell liquor, but the Jupiter Bar sells expensive wine as well. *The Lachesis Pub...The most popular bar in Cornwall. It also has an inn. Stories say that Listing the Warrior stayed at this pub once. *The Chios Pub...Unknown to most tourists since the bar owner doesn't like strangers. It is, however, still a good place to drink. There obviously is no inn. *The Krishta Pub...The biggest pub in Cornwall. It is the only pub that offers a spectacular view of the River of Sighs. It, unlike Chios Pub, features an inn. *The Jupiter Bar...Very little is known about this bar except that it is a good place to gamble, it is very expensive, and that it sells wine. Guilds Cornwall has two guilds in its walls; The Cooks' Guild and the Guild of the Warriors. Dangerous Places The Sewers of Cornwall are teeming with strange creature. It is a popular tourist destination, regardless of all the warriors that died trying to venture it. Many myths have been written about the sewers, and several state it is connected to a deserted and haunted dungeon near Chitipatis. The Bedivere Gang's Mansion houses many wanted criminals. The Pit of Insects is a place for naturalists. However, there are poisonus insects so they normally bring warriors or archers along. Many myths have been written about the pits being the place where the protagonists learn to wield their weapons.